


Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 110

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [4]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Méníshè
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 110 of Freeform'sMotherland: Fort Salem. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 110 ofMotherland: Fort Salem.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686508
Kudos: 10





	Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 110

ADIL  
Don't let Alder be right about you.

TRANSLATION  
_Kluusúl Áldèr mé wíìzénáz mé lubà._

KHALIDA  
About what?

TRANSLATION  
_Wíìzénáz ò?_

ADIL  
Being arrogant.

TRANSLATION  
_Lumé míkháàro._

ADIL  
These people are here to help.

TRANSLATION  
_Jìmò kháà a'èméchè ám vú._

SAMIRA  
You have betrayed us all. Take these strangers and leave.

TRANSLATION  
_Lusápényè pémé wèláyà úrrà. Nír jìmò udòkúwòr lu vú._

ALDER  
I promise you, we only want to help. We can protect you and heal your sick.

TRANSLATION  
_Ilánèír zezè pénèá pérám. Pérzát'é jè pélòá ramé ashónkà._

SAMIRA  
I have heard these promises before.

TRANSLATION  
_Iwíshè jìmò ánèírró yémò._

ADIL  
Will you allow this girl to heal the sick? She saved Khalida's life.

TRANSLATION  
_Lúràí jìmò ként'í álòá ashónkà jìnà? Awósázhì Kálìdà 'u'ánk'è._

SAMIRA  
Khalida's been healed? She's alive?

TRANSLATION  
_Kálìdà kalòáyè jìnà? 'Ébùcháí?_

ALDER  
Thank you for trusting us.

TRANSLATION  
_Lúwòláyé shù yèlá luvú._

CAMARILLA SPEAKER  
General Alder. We've saved a place for you.

TRANSLATION  
_Jédral Álda. Atóvi jabóiza lavú._

**Author's Note:**

> The very last line here is a language that's supposed to have derived from Méníshè. Here it's being used as a teaser, so we only developed the one line, but it doesn't work the same way as Méníshè at all (or at least not phonologically).


End file.
